


Will You Be My Best Man?

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, SKAM, isak x even, skam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Even asks Isak to be his best man at his wedding and Isak falls apart as he pushes away the undeniable connection between him and Even all while trying to be happy, but that too falls and shatters come the wedding.





	1. Will You Be My Best Man?

i.

After Even and Isak graduated high school, they decided to move in together and share an apartment. They’d planned this for a while because they both were interested in the same job of drama and film directing, so they thought why not?

Whenever he heard Even talk about, his heart fluttered. His stomach twisted and turned. It made him so happy when Even talked about them, but he knew it was nothing serious. Even dated off and on, boys, girls, but Isak always felt a connection to him, but Even never showed interest, so he just let it be.

Their first night in the apartment, Isak got home earlier than Even and made up a quick dinner for the two of them, leaving the rest wrapped in foil to keep it warm. His heart raced as he heard the door unlock, but his smile fell as soon as he heard a voice. A girls voice. He got up and placed his dishes in the sink, making his way to greet them and Even was beaming. 

“Isak! I figured you got home early. This is my girlfriend, Anette.” Even said, smiling, gripping onto Anette’s hand.

“Hi! Anette,” she said, reaching out a hand and Isak shook it tentatively.

“Isak,” he replied quietly, his sadness covered up with a thick blanket of numbness. He smiled as Even told him their plans for the evening; the usual, the over night game. He shuffled his way into his bedroom, leaning his back against the door as the void in his chest was once again filled with the numbness. He sat on his bed all night, trying to keep himself occupied with a new script, but his heart seized every time he heard them laughing in the living room, talking over wine and Even sharing the dinner Isak made for him. Isak thought it was just the best this way, but he knew it would keep happening over and over.

He eventually fell asleep, droning out their voices and they made their way into Even’s bedroom. He always knew he cried in his sleep, dreaming of what could be if things were different, but he knew it would never be real, which made him cry ten times harder in the early morning. His sleep deprivation making it worse than it should be, but he tried to let it go.

But he couldn’t. He could never ever let go of Even, not after all he’s done for him.

-

_“Even, we can’t just sneak into someone house without their permission?!” Isak exclaimed, his nervousness tying knots in his stomach._

_“What do you think ‘sneaking in’ means, Isak?” Even jokes, laughing, as he pries open the doors. “You coming?” Isak couldn’t say no._

_“Yeah, sure, I guess,” Isak said, following Even and crawling through the window and into the large, brightly lit room where the water of the pool reflected on the walls. Isak awed, his eyes bright and wide as he stared around him. “You’re kidding me, right?”_

_“No? Why would I be?” Even says, taking off the belt and wig from his costume._

_“You’re so drunk, this is insane! You should have listened to Sonja when she said to watch how much you drink,” Isak mutters, crossing his arms._

_“Oh, c’mon. Just a little swim and then we can go, I promise.”_

_“God, fine!” Isak says, removing the stash and setting it down by Even’s clothes and shoes, removing his own._

_“Do you not want to do this because you’re afraid of ruining your hair?” Even laughed._

_“You think I’m worried about my hair?” Isak scoffs._

_“It could be the only reason,” Even replies, shrugging. With that, Isak pushes Even into the pool and he screams as Even drags him down into the blue, crystal clear water. Isak comes to the surface first and he looks around for Even, grinning, and eventually Even pops up to the surface with him. “What? Did you think I died?”_

_“Oh, totally, I was so scared,” Isak laughs, the grin staying on his face._

_“I’m a pro at holding my breath,” Even says sarcastically, and Isak raises an eyebrow._

_“I am the champion of holding my breath, so you’re wrong,” Isak replies._

_“Is that so? Well, come on then, show me,” Even ponders, laughing along with Isak._

_“Okay, fine,” Isak says, dipping back under the water. Ten seconds later, he’s back up to the surface coughing._

_“Wow. You never cease to impress me, Isak Valtersen.”_

_Isak rolls his eyes, “Fine you try it then! I got water in my damn lungs.”_

_“Lets do it together, on three.”_

_“Together?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Okay, on three. One, two, three.”_

_They dunk back under the water, looking at each other the whole time, and Isak tries his best to hold back his giggle. Even reaches up a hand and grabs Isak lightly around the throat and Isak bats him away, shaking his head. Even grins under the water, putting his hand back at his side. The next moment, Isak feels like he was water in his lungs. His heart stops in the moment as Even leans in, quickly placing a kiss on Isak’s lips as they had back to the surface._

_“What the hell was that! That’s cheating, you’re so drunk!” Isak exclaims, his eyes filled with disbelief but his smile is still on his face._

_“What? Cheating? I won! You came up to the surface first!” Even counters._

_“No! That’s cheating. I call for a rematch.”_

_“Alright, fine, champion Valtersen. One, two, three.”_

_They go under again, Isak still smiling a little bit and so is Even. Isak knows Even is drunk, but that doesn’t stop him. He makes his way towards Even, kissing him before the air from his lungs starts to burn. Even kisses him back with so much force that Isak pulls both of them back to the surface. They don’t break the kiss and they break the surface, and Isak holds onto Even’s shoulders to balance him and he can feel Even smiling into the kiss. They pull away, Isak gasping for air, his cheeks blazing, and he smiles as Even leans in again to seal their lips._

_“So much for holding your breath under water, Isak,”_

_“Like I said, you cheated.”_

_Isak knew Even was piss drunk, but that kiss had meant everything to him. The next day during school, Even acted as though the kiss never happened. Isak took it as nothing, but deep down he was breaking. ___

__-_ _

__Isak was sulking that morning after Even brought over Anette, eating his cereal in silence while they sat, hands intertwined, across from him. His sadness was overwhelming, but he tucked it away. For Even’s sake. They laughed over how Even adds in sour cream in his eggs, how he does his hair, how he adores Baz Luhrmann films, and Isak could barely stand it. He pushed away from the table abruptly and Even and Anette jumped at the sudden gesture. Isak almost through his bowl in the sink as he walked out of the kitchen and back to his room. Alone. Something he was very much used to. He heard Even question Isak’s behavior to Anette but she brushed it aside, and he could hear her say that “he’s probably jealous”. Yes, Isak was jealous. He just couldn’t admit that yet. He was jealous for all the wrong reasons, as Isak had said to himself many times. It broke him, but he tried putting himself back together like an infinite puzzle. He didn’t know it yet, but soon all his infinite pieces would be blown away from him forever and would never be found to fix him. And soon was right around the corner as Even knocked on Isak’s door._ _

__“Isak, hey. Can I come in?” Even asked softly._ _

__“Listen, I’m just tired. Let me sleep,” Isak lied, his eyes burning from the tears hidden behind them._ _

__“It’s important.”_ _

__Isak sighed, swallowing any trace of emotion, and got up and opened the door, gesturing for Even to come in and sit on the bed. Isak sat next to him, shrugging, “So, what’s this about?”_ _

__“You know Anette and I have been dating for a long time, right?”_ _

__“Mhm,” Isak replied. “Is there something wrong?” Isak felt a glimmer of hope strike him._ _

__“Oh, no no. Actually, I proposed to her last night while her and I were out.”_ _

__Gone._ _

__“Oh! Even, I’m happy for you, congratulations!”_ _

__Breaking._ _

__“Thank you, but what I came in here for is I have to ask you something,” Even grins, placing his hand on Isak’s shoulder._ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“I want you to be my best man at the wedding, along with Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi.”_ _

__Broken._ _

__“Oh, uh- Yeah, sure I can do that for you,” Isak lies. “I can tell the boys tomorrow.”_ _

__“Ah! Great, you’re amazing! Thank you so much, Isak.”_ _

__Shattered._ _


	2. Numb.

ii.

The next morning when Isak wakes up, he makes his way into the kitchen. As he reaches to open the fridge, he finds a note attached to the surface of the door. He takes it off, reading it;

Hey. I went out with Anette to taste test cakes. I’ll be back around noon and then you and the boys and I will go out and go looking for tuxes. 

Isak groaned as he crumpled up the note and through it in the wastebasket, wiping his face with his hand. What the hell was he going to do now? As he ate his breakfast, he pulled out his phone and opened the group chat with the boys.

_Isak: Hey, Even wants us to be his best men at the wedding and he’s gonna take us tux shopping. You in?_

__

_Magnus: Oh hell yeah!_

____

__

____

_Mahdi: I’m in need of a new tux. ___

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_Jonas: Sure. ___

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Isak closed the group chat and opened up his separate chat with Jonas.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_Isak: I don’t know what to do, Jonas :(_

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_Jonas: I know you like him, Isak, but try and be happy for him? ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Isak: Yeah, sure, that’s all I do around him is try. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jonas: Just try your best, okay? It’ll pass. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Isak let out a deep sigh, setting his phone on the table as he washed his dishes. He wished it would pass - and soon. He took his phone from the table and put it on the bedside table in his room, taking out some clothes and heading to the shower. He turned it on as hot as he could stand it and stood under it for the longest time, the hot water making him feel numb. It’ll pass.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After he showered, he quickly dressed and waited in the living room for Even to come back. Around 12:30, Even entered the living room, grinning.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You ready to go?” Even asked.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Isak shrugged, “I suppose,” Isak grabbed his phone and headed out the door with Even and they both started towards the shop.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you know what kind of tux you’re getting?” Even questioned, raising an eyebrow.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not really, I just hope it’s not too expensive,” Isak tells him, shoving his hands into his pockets.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you have your money to buy it?” 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh- fuck,” Isak mutters, digging around in his pockets for his wallet. “No. I can go back and get it-”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even laughs, “Isak, chill, we’re just renting. I can pay for yours.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“God, you’re a life saver,” Isak huffs, smiling at his best friend with a real smile filled with gratitude.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course I am, I don’t know how many times I’ve saved your ass,” Even joked.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Isak scoffs, “Like when?” 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even shoves him a little, his mouth open, “So many times!” He laughs

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And deep down, Isak knew Even was right.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Can you feel it? The wire?” Emma says, holding Isak’s hand on her bra._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Uh, yeah. Feels… painful,” Isak says, the alcohol not enough to not make him feel awkward._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You’re so lucky you’re not a girl,” Emma whimpers. “You have it so much easier and-” Isak cuts her off, sealing their lips together, the taste of cheap alcohol on their lips. His mind in numb, and no doubt so is Emma’s. He feels nothing, not even a single spark or flare. Just numb._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I think you two are getting to acquainted over here,” Even says as he plops onto the couch next to Emma and Isak. They both jump, breaking the kiss._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hey, how are you!” Emma exclaims, wrapping Even in a big hug as Even chuckles._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’ve been fair. Yourself?”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“All good, all good.”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Isak?” Even ponders._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hm- oh. What?”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“How are you?”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’m okay, I guess?” Isak responds, taking the last drink of his beer._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You have such a nice apartment!” Emma hiccups, the alcohol seemingly too much for her._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Thanks. It’s okay, I guess, for three people living in it,” Isak tells her._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“But you live with Eskild! Even, have you melt Eskild?”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No, I don’t believe I have,” Even grins._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“He’s so funny. And he’s gay! I love gay people, they’re so fun!” Emma grins._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You don’t think that’s a bit stereotypical?” Even asks._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hm?”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You, thinking all gays are fun. That’s like assuming all Muslims are terrorists,” Even scolds, his voice laced with anger. Emma stops talking and Isak wishes he has another can of beer in his hands, the silence on this couch unbearable to him. Eventually, Emma rises from the couch, pulling Isak’s hand along with her._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Isak, come dance with me,” Emma whines, pulling him from the couch. Isak gives Even one last glance, and before he turns away, Even winks, getting up and walking over to his girlfriend, Sonja._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_As they dance, Emma can’t keep herself from Isak, her lips always fighting her way back to his, but Isak doesn’t feel it. While Emma has her eyes closed, their lips connected, he can’t help but stare at Even. Not in a creepy way, just curious. His heart is thrumming to the beat of the song, his pulse almost exploding. He can’t help it when his heart aches every time Even and Sonja kiss. He wants to look away, but he can’t. His heart stops as Even looks up, locking his eyes with his own. Isak almost feels like collapsing, as though he’s in a dream. Even making out with Sonja all the way across the room, but somehow finding himself lost in Isak’s eyes, and Isak can’t help it but think ‘Thank you’ in his head. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__-_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“How’s this one?” Isak asks, stepping out from the dressing room, the tux snuggling his body in a comforting way._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__The boys applaud, Magnus whistling, and Isak rolls his eyes. He looks over at Even and catches him with his eyes. He quickly looks away, coughing, smoothing down the fabric._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“That’s definitely the one,” Even says, smiling._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“You think so?” Isak asks, shrugging._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Absolutely.” Isak’s heart almost stops as Even runs his hand over Isak’s waste._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__Isak nods, smiling, “Alright then, this one is the one.”_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__By the time the boys are done picking out their tuxes and file them out with the clerk to have them ready by the wedding, Isak is exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Even decides to treat everyone to dinner at a restaurant and they pick a booth, Isak and Even sitting next to each other, Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi across from them. They order, and after a while Isak laughs. A lot. And he really means it. He hasn’t truly laughed in a long time, and it feels nice, the familiar pain in his stomach from laughing too much._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Hey, listen. I’m gonna go call Anette, tell her what’s going on, and then we’ll go. Seem chill?” The boys nod, and so does Isak. “Cool, be right back.” As Even gets up from the booth, his hand trails along Isak’s arm and Isak shivers, the pain in his heart returning again. If only he could really be numb, just this once._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Isak. Isak!” Jonas says, kicking his leg from underneath the table._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Ow, fuck! What?” Isak glares at Jonas, crossing his arms._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“You zoned out. Are you okay?” Magnus asks, folding a napkin in his lap._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Yeah, I’m fine. Just distracted.”_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Isak, I know this is hard, but-” Jonas gets cut off as Even approaches the booth again, smiling._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Are you all ready to go?”_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Uh, yeah. I think we and the boys will head out separate ways to get home. Thank you for dinner, Even,” says Jonas, smiling, as he and the boys file out of the restaurant._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Alright, Isak. Let’s go,” Even grins, nodding his head towards the door. Isak slides out of the booth and they head out into the chilly, nipping air of autumn. Isak knew he should have brought a jacket, and he’s shivering. Even notices and gestures to his jacket. “Do you want my jacket?”_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“No!” Isak says, a little too forcefully as he notices Even flinch. “Sorry, I just- no, thank you.” Isak continues walking, the heat in his cheeks growing._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Sorry, I was just asking,” Even shrugs. They eventually make it to the apartment, and Even is about to unlock the door when he sighs. “Isak, what’s been up with you?”_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Nothing, why?”_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“You’ve been acting strange ever since I’ve been seeing Anette,” Even tells him, crossing his arms._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“There’s nothing wrong with me, I’m fine, just stressed.”_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Over what?”_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Work.”_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Isak Valtersen, you never stress over work.”_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Look, I’m fine! Now can we please just go in?” Isak stutters, the feeling of tears burning his eyes. Even sighs, shaking his head as he unlocks the door. “Thank you,” Isak mutters, rushing into the apartment and into his room, the tears just beginning to spill as he slams the door, locking it shut, his sobs wracking his body._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Close.

iii.

As Isak lies in bed that night, the knots in his stomach are painful, and so is the ache in his heart. He lies on his back, staring at the pale white ceiling, his mind a combination of things he doesn't want to think about. He lets out a deep sigh, getting up from the warmth and shielding fort of his bed, heading out into the kitchen and just sits at the kitchen table, listening to the deep silence of Norways streets. 

As he watches out the window, Even makes his way into the kitchen and makes Isak jump a little, crossing his arms to hide the action.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were awake," Even says, yawning.

"Sorry if I woke you, I just couldn't sleep," Isak tells him, still keeping his eyes looking out towards the window.

"Don't worry, you didn't," Even replies, laughing, his voice husky. 

"Well, good."

"Hm, I was just getting some water," Even pauses. "Why can't you sleep?"

Isak shrugs, looking at Even and he notices Even is shirtless and he almost gasps, but he holds it back, "Just... thinking about some stuff, I guess."

"Thinking about what?"

"Work, I dunno," Isak says, almost a little too annoyed.

"Oh.. okay, then," Even mutters, drinking the last bit of his water from his cup and placing it in the strainer. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, I guess?"

"Yeah. Good night, Even."

"Good night, Isak."

-

Isak managed to get some sleep after taking a few pills, but the downside was they didn't make him feel well-rested at all, just ten times more tired than he was. He sat up groggily in his bed, reaching to grab his phone off his charger from the floor. He scrolled through the notifications and found a text from Eskild.

Eskild: I heard whats going on with Even. I'm sorry you're going through this, baby Jesus :( 

Isak: It's nothing, it was going to happen eventually. 

Eskild: You may not think it will pass, but it will. Don't worry.

Isak shakes his head to himself, placing the phone on the bedside table and heads towards the bathroom. As he rubs his eyes, he turns the knob and opens the door and he's welcomed with the rush of steam and just as he looks up, he wants to scream.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" Isak rushes, quickly turning around and shutting the door, his eyes closed shut. He just witnessed Even and Anette - naked - in their shower. He quickly rushes to his room, panting. Holy shit.

He takes a moment to catch his breath and he can hear Even's laughter booming from the bathroom, and he feels like the most shittiest person in the world, the heat in his cheeks feel like fire. He pushes back his hair with his hand, letting out a breath, and heading back into the hallway and quickly darts into the kitchen, grabbing a cereal bar from the pantry. He takes it into his room as he hears them exit the restroom, and he sits on his bed, his heart still racing. After a couple of minutes, Even enters his room.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Even asks, biting his lip. And fuck, does Isak want to bite that lip.

"Yeah sure," Isak replies. "I am so sorry for walking in on you two like that, I did not mean to." 

Even laughs, shrugging, "It's fine, don't worry about it, I thought it was pretty funny. Anette thought you were being rude."

Isak's lips twitch up into a small smile, "Okay. What did you want to talk to me about this time?"

"The wedding. Isak, do you- do you want to be at my wedding?" 

"What? Even, of course I want to be at your wedding. This is big for you," Isak counters, trying his best to sound surprised because deep down, Isak wants to burn the tux in his closet.

"You just have seemed so upset ever since I asked you to be my best man. I thought you seemed inclined to say yes because we're best friends, you know?"

"No! I said it because I really want to be your best man."

Even smiles a little, "Well, I guess that's good then. We've planned to have the wedding this Saturday. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, that's totally fine," Isak smiles. "What time?"

"Since Anette wants a night wedding, we're having it nine, pretty late, I know, but it's what she wants," Even chuckles.

Isak nods, "No problem, yeah. Sounds great."

"Great! Just don't forget your tux, you forget so many things."

Isak scoffs, rolling his eyes, "On rare occasion!"

Even grins, "Sure, Isak. Sure," and with that, Even gets up from Isak's bed and heads back out into the flat, leaving Isak alone with his riddled thoughts. This was going to be harder than he originally expected.

-

_"It's important to have a lot of kardemomme," Isak says, taking another bite of cheese toast._

_Even laughs, finishing up a bite and swallowing it, "A lot of kardemomme?"_

_"Kardemomme!" Isak exclaims, laughing, setting the toast back on his plate, playing with his snapback that's placed next to his foot. "Have you heard of my epic rapping skills?"_

_"I have, actually."_

_"Oh, really?" Isak asks, grinning._

_"Yeah, totally, I've heard you're pretty good. Give me a sample," Even chuckles._

_"Okay," Isak clears his throat, shaking out the nerves. "E-box, give me the beat!" Isak says in the deepest voice he can manage. Even attempts to beatbox, but his laughing makes it too much for him, causing him to double over from laughing and Isak is, too._

_"Come on! Focus!" Isak laughs, shaking his head._

_"You're a great rapper," Even says when he manages to catch his breath._

_"Pfft, I could barely rap because your beat sucked," Isak jokes. He takes a sip of his beer and as he sets it down, the doorbell rings._

_"Oh, fuck- sorry. I forgot I invited friends over for a pregame thing. You're welcome to stay if you'd like?" Even says, getting up from the floor and taking his beer with him. Isak frowns, getting up himself as everyone enters the room._

_"Isak, these are my friends. And this is Sonja, my girlfriend."_

_"Hi! Sonja," she says, extending a hand and Isak shakes it._

_"Isak," he mumbles, letting his hand drop to his side. He clears his throat and Even looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "I think I'm gonna head home. Thanks for inviting me over."_

_"No problem, see you tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah," Isak says, heading towards the door and he slips on his shoes. "See you." He leaves the apartment, shutting the door behind him, and as soon as he gets outside, he wants to scream. He should have known better about Even, but he's getting way over his head about this boy he barely knows._

_-_

_"This dream was about Vilde and this like... sex dungeon and she kept punish-fucking me, and it was so messed up, man!" Magnus exclaims as they sit near the window in the dance studio, the boys laughing around him. "It's not funny, it's creepy as hell-"_

_"Hey, you forgot this yesterday." Isak's head snaps up immediately as the snapback falls into his lap. Even. The boys look at him, Jonas raising his eyebrows. "It is yours, right?"_

_"I- uh. I actually think that's mine," Jonas says, shrugging._

_"Forgot where?" Mahdi asks._

_Even pauses a minute, shrugging, "In the cafeteria," and with that, he walks off, leaving the boys - mostly Isak - stunned._

_"Who was that? Isak? Who was that guy, do you know him?" Jonas badgers, nudging Isak with his shoulder._

_"Oh, that's just some... nerd from Vilde's revue group that I met," Isak lies, shrugging. Jonas gives him a weird look, and he then lets out a sigh._

_"Well, then should we go?" Magnus offers, getting up from the bench._

_"Yeah, I need to get out of here," Mahdi groans, heading towards the door and everyone else follows and Isak puts the snapback on his head, the slight scent of Even lingering on the hat. ___

__-_ _

__Isak holds the closet door open in his room, the pristine tux still wrapped in its cover. He takes it from the hook, holding it in his hands, and God does he fucking hate it. He always thought when wearing this he would be under the alter, not at the side of it, but he just guesses that the world fucking hates him._ _

__He holds back a scream, throwing it in the corner of the closet as he looks at the calendar. It's Tuesday, so only three days to go until the wedding. How great._ _

__"Isak!" Even calls, and Isak heads out towards the kitchen._ _

__"What?" Isak asks, trying to soften the edge on his voice._ _

__"I made us cheese toasties as a snack," Even tells him, setting a plate on the table._ _

__"Cheese toasties?"_ _

__"Yeah, remember?" Even asks, looking at him, confused._ _

__"Oh, right. Duh, yeah. Thanks," Isak manages, sitting down at the table. He takes a couple of pieces and begins eating, and he watches as Even has a sprawl of spices in front of him, and he continues watching as Even sprinkles each spice on each piece of toast. Even catches Isak glancing and smiles, laughing a little to himself._ _

__"What? No kardemomme?" Even asks, setting down the last spice container._ _

__Isak raises an eyebrow, shaking his head, "Uh, no."_ _

__"Mhm, too bad I guess," Even mumbles, taking a huge bite. Isak quickly finishes, standing by the sink and washing the dishes. He jumps as Even stands right behind him, way too close for Isak's comfort, as Even reaches above him to put some of the dishes away, and Isak swears that Even can hear his heartbeat. He can certainly feel Even's body heat, and _God _he just wants Even for this one moment. He slowly turns and as he does, he takes in a sharp breath as he feels his stomach brush Even's. "Sorry, I just needed to get this up there-"___ _

____"I, uh, need to go to my room," Isak stammers, the words tripping out of his mouth as he ducks under Even's arm, rushing into his room. Even must think he has some problems, always hiding in his bedroom, but Isak lets that go. Isak mind is racing, the thought of Even so close to him like that sending him into a frenzy._ _ _ _

____The warmth of Even's body, the steady beating of his heart, the light breathing on his neck, Isak just wanted Even for himself in that moment, wondering if maybe he would feel the same feelings he has now if he kissed Even, just more intense. But, _fuck _, Isak knows he needs to stop thinking like this, but he didn't know it would be this hard. He really needed some help, be had no idea who to turn to are where to go.___ _ _ _


	4. Gone.

iiii.

Isak can't sleep the eve of the wedding, his eyes burning from exhaustion but he can't bring himself to close them and just sleep, and in reality he hasn't slept in a day or two - not properly, at least. As he turns over on his side, he looks at the time on his phone. 3:20 AM. Just what Isak needs. 

He gets out of bed and heads over to his desk, lifting the screen of his Mac, the bright light causing him to squint. He tries working on a review that was due a couple days ago, but he can't motivation in anything anymore. 

He clicks off of it, going onto his Facebook page and starts scrolling through his feed. His heart seizes as he stops at a photo of Anette with her wedding gown on, Eva and the girl squad smiling around her, which only brings more sadness than what he can already cope with.

He quickly shuts down the laptop, crawling his way back into his bed and he can already hear the birds chirping outside his window and it takes all of him to not snap and scream out the window for everyone to just shut the fuck up and leave him in peace, but the world doesn't work the way.

-

Even ends up having to shake Isak's shoulder to get him awake, and Isak blushes as he notices he's only his boxers and Even is towering right above him, smiling.

"Good morning, sunshine. Or I should say good afternoon - it's 1:48 in the afternoon, I wanted us to have one more fitting before the wedding just so we know everything is going to go as planned."

Isak groans, burying his face into his blue pillow, "It's so earlier, though," Isak manages and he hears Even laugh as he opens up the closet door. Isak finally rises when he hears the ruffling of the plastic covering, pulling on a pair of sweatpants while Even has his back turned.

"You can change in here while I change in my room, and then we'll meet in the middle," Even tells him, lying the perfect tux on Isak's bed.

"The middle?" 

"The living room, you dork. Now, come on. We have about five hours before we have to be there."

"Five hours?! I thought you said the wedding starts at nine?"

"Isak, do you know anything about weddings? Even on the day of the wedding, there is still so much to do," Even chuckles, his shoulders shaking with his laugh and Isak's lip twitches up into a slight smile.

"Yeah, I... I guess you're right," Isak replies, taking the tux from the bed.

"Of course I am. Now you go ahead and get dressed, we'll meet back in the living room in about five minutes," Even declares, already heading out the door of Isak's room.

"Cool." Isak manages, and as soon as the door closes, he quickly strips the sweats and dresses into the tux quickly. He looks into his phone camera, fixing up his hair and brushing it a little with a comb; he makes the smallest attempt to look like he's doing well, when in reality he really isn't well at all.

He hears Even exit his room and he does the same, and as Isak walks into the living room his heart stops. Even looks so goddamn good in his tux, and all Isak wants to do is rip it off him. Even grins, and Isak catches his eyes flicking up and down, surveying him. Isak blushes, shrugging, "So? How do I look?"

"You look like you did when you first tried that tux on, absolutely stunning," Even tells him, his eyes bright, and Isak smiles, looking down at his feet.

"You don't look so shabby yourself, then," Isak jokes, and Even guffaws.

"Please, the groom should be the most handsome man at the wedding but you, Isak Valtersen, are sure to steal the show," Even says, walking up closer to Isak and he swears his heart is beating a thousand miles per hour.

"I mean, I guess I look okay-" Isak stops as he watches Even reach up a hand and his skin feels so alive as he feels Even takes a strand of Isak hair and tucks it behind his ear, the light brush of his fingertips causing Isak to shiver. 

"You look amazing," Even whispers, grinning.

Isak smiles back at Even, clearing his throat, "Shall we go? It's 2:17."

"We shall - the cab is outside, the boys will be meeting us and the venue," Even tells Isak as they head out the door and down the stairs.

"Sounds good to me," Isak responds as they get into the cab, Isak's breath finally evening out.

-

_"Yes, I know Emma! She's a year one, I'm a year two, just let me in and I'll talk to her!" Isak exclaims, his anger flushed into his voice. The two guys at the door give him a look, and then shrug._

_"One minute, then you come right back here, understand?"_

_"Yes!" Isak huffs, darting past the guys and his eardrums pulse with the loud music. He quickly makes his way to the heart of the party, people pushing and shoving him in every direction, the energy in the room too much for Isak to handle. He turns and looks, and he stops as he sees Even across the room. He steps back a little, almost tripping over his feet, and he sees a familiar face approach him. Emma._

_She gives him a stern look, her eyes filled with hatred and Isak's jaw drops open, "Emma! I was just looking for you."_

_"What are you doing here?" Emma says, crossing her arms._

_"I came to talk to you. It was shitty of us to leave you on Halloween and you must think I'm an asshole, but-"_

_"That's not why I think you're an asshole," Emma interjects, letting out a pained sigh. Isak raises an eyebrow at her and she continues. "I think you're an asshole because you led me on even though you're gay. It's 2016, Isak, time to get out of the closet."_

_And with that, Emma storms past Isak, leaving him standing alone in the crowded room. He lets out a huff, turning to his left and he stops, his breath catching in his throat as he sees Even and Sonja together. His hands are shaking as he watches them laugh, and he has to stop himself from screaming as he sees Sonja lean into Even, kissing him. What makes is worse is that he sees Even kissing her back. He stands there for about a few more seconds which seams like a lifetime before finding his way back outside._

_He rushes past the boys, mumbling, "Let's go, we gotta go." He feels Jonas tug on his jacket sleeve and he pulls away, standing a few feet away from them._

_"Man, what's your problem?" Jonas asks, his eyes filled with concern._

_"Just let him go, he probably has some family dinner to attend to," Mahdi jokes, shrugging. Isak can't think clearly as he shoves his way to Mahdi, pushing him on the ground, his anger filling his head. "Dude, what the fuck?"_

_"Hey, man, what the fuck is up with you?" Jonas pushes again, but all Isak can do is walk away, leaving the mess of his life behind as a shadow as he walks through the dimly lit streets. His whole body is shaking, his head too full with stress for him to bear. His knees give out on him at a corner, and he kneels on the hard, cement ground, the sobs taking so much out of his physical well being, his head in his hands._

_He should have known this was going to fuck up on him, going after someone who he knew would have nothing for him, but that's just the kind of boy he is; too-confident in himself which gets him hurt. All he can think is of how much pain he has brought himself, and how there might be no return from this. ___

__-_ _

__Isak stands in the bathroom of the venue. He can hear the guests chatting outside, talking about who is going to sit where. He has to be out there in 15 minutes, but he really doesn't want to do it. He can feel his hands shaking as he looks at himself in the mirror, his eyes red from unshed tears. He takes a deep, shaky breath, trying to pull himself together._ _

__He turns on the faucet, dipping his hands into the cold water and bringing some up to his face, trying to calm his nerves but to no avail - nothing can tame the knots in his stomach._ _

__He quickly dries himself off, turning off the water, and he heads back out into the crowd and returns smiles that are shot in his direction. He spots Eva and the girls near a window and walk over to join them, and as soon as they see him they frown._ _

__"Oh, Isak. I know this is hard for you," Eva starts, pulling him into a tight hug, Sana right beside her._ _

__"Hey, listen, biology pal. You're going to get through this. Just think, a couple of years and you won't be thinking about him, you'll be in love with someone else," Sana adds, smiling pitifully at her best friend, but Isak can't even manage the smallest of smiles._ _

__Noora sighs, licking her red-stained lips, shrugging, "No going back now, Isak. Pain is pain, and people need people, and you have us."_ _

__Isak nods, shrugging, "I'll just have to endure it for now. Just a few hours, and then I can leave."_ _

__The girls smile softly at him as they head off to find seats outside, and Isak takes another breath. He can't put himself through this. So he won't. He feels in his pocket and finds some money and he frowns. He really can't do this. He turns and heads out a back door that leads to an alley, and with one final deep breath, he heads towards the nearest shop and buys a case full of beer, and with that, he's gone, broken and as shattered as he can be._ _


	5. 21:21

Isak avoids opening the bottle until he wanders his way into a field, and he sits down, his expression blank as he takes the cap off the bottle and throws it as far away as he can from himself, tipping the the bottle violently back, the cheap alcohol making him wince, and almost vomit. He sighs, looking off into the distance, the dark sky above him filled with little specks of stars.

As Even is standing at the alter, he's trying his best to look for Isak and spot him. He hasn't seen him since the talk they had left and walked separate ways when the got to the venue. He looks down at his watch. Nine o'clock. He hears the light chimes of the piano keys, and he looks beside him to the boys, lined up. He gives Jonas a look but all he can do is shrug and Even begins to worry. He sees Anette standing at the very end of the aisle, her white veil draped over her face, but Isak was still on his mind. Even takes Anette's hand and she smiles brightly at him, but Even doesn't smile back. He is trying his best to make sure he doesn't seem worried for her sake. He started stuttering his words, his cheeks becoming flushed, his heart aching without Isak there.

Even cups Anette's cheek lightly, sorrowful, "Anette, I'm so-," he says quietly, keeping his gaze before running off, turning back once to say, "I'm so sorry." As soon as the words come out of his mouth, he's off. Shoes pounding against the hard ground, people shouting for him. As he runs out of the building, he can hear Anette following in suit but all he can think about is Isak. He quickly starts walking around town, his heart racing, trying desperately to call Isak but he's not answering, not even reading his texts.

The thing is, Isak is somewhere where Even never wanted him to be. Alone. In some empty space, no matter where. Even always wanted to be by Isak's side and he made that promise, but each day that promise kept slipping.

As Isak sits in the field, the sky becoming darker as he drinks the alcohol sip by sip, Even is running through town. First, their apartment. Filled already with some of Anette's things, making Even sigh. To think that this is what is making them fall apart. Even never wanted that. He quickly looks about the apartment, still finding Isak's emergency credit cards and such and he sighs again in relief. He walks out of the apartment, shivering at the cold, nipping breeze.

"Oh, Isak... where are you?" He mumbles to himself, looking up and down the busy streets. He starts walking again, making sure to check around him constantly, always in hopes that we will see the the familiar dirty blonde boy.

About two hours went by, his phone constantly vibrating in his pocket with questions from Jonas and the boys, but not a single one from Anette. He shoves it deep in his pocket as he continues walking, and when he looks up, his heart stops. Isak. Even slowly approaches but Isak doesn't even acknowledge that he's there, he just takes a long drink of his third beer, the bottles littered around him.

Minutes go by and Even eventually sits next to Isak on the cold ground, his hands in his blazer pockets."I thought you had a wedding to attend," Isak says quietly, not breaking his gaze from somewhere far off in the distance.

"Well, I was worried about where you went," Even answers, twirling some of the grass around him.

"Why would you, out of all days, worry about me?" Isak asks, taking another drink from the bottle.

"Because I wanted you to be there with me, that's why. You're my best friend, Isak. Why'd you leave?"

Isak huffs, the cold air producing a cloud of white as he lets out the breath, the answer obvious to both of them at this point, "Because I didn't want to sit around and watch you marry Anette."

Even raises an eyebrow, turning so he can look at the young boy beside him, "And why is that?"

This time Isak turns, his eyes filled with emptiness and sorrow, as if he thinks Even doesn't even know one single hint, "Because I just couldn't. I couldn't see the man I love marry someone he loves more."

"Well, really, you could have stayed,"

"I could have? And why is that?" Isak scoffs, shaking his head, laughing weakly.

"Because you wouldn't see the man you love marry someone he loves more than you," Even shrugs, looking Isak deep in his eyes. Isak's lips twitch a little into an  
unsure smile.

"What?" Is all Isak can manage. 

"Because I could never - and remember what I am saying to you - I could never love someone as much as I love and care for you, Isak." Isak's breath stops, his lips quivering from the cold. He shakes his head in disbelief, and he's just about to say something when Even connects their chilled lips, but Isak is immediately filled with the warm sensation and taste of Even, and what amazes him is that he's kissing back, he's kissing back a boy he truly loves.

Isak pulls away, his lips all red and full, his cheeks flushed, and he grins, and Even grins back at him. Isak giggles, connecting their lips again and they eventually find themselves lying in the grass, the kiss so intense that they're both gasping for breath. Eventually, they just lay there, hands held on so tight like someone might pull them apart at any second. "What time is it?" Even asks quietly and Isak pulls out his phone, the screen bright.

"21:21," Isak tells him as he slowly laces his fingers with Even's. "You're twenty-one minutes late to your wedding."

"But this was way worth being late, besides I'm not going back," Even chuckles, tracing patterns along Isak's hand.

"Should we go home, then?" Isak asks, turning his head to look at Even only to see Even already looking at him, his eyes shining so brightly like the stars and Isak loves it.

"We should," Even smiles, pulling him and Isak up from the ground, and they head back home. To their home. Hands intertwined.

-

_"Are you a '97?" Emma asks, taking another chip from the bag._

_"Yes, I am!" Sonja smiles, nodding._

_"That's so cool, wow!"_

_"Does that, uh- mean you're a year older than Even?" Isak asks, gesturing to the both of them on the opposite couch._

_"No, I'm a '97 as well," Even answers and Isak nods, mumbling an 'oh' as Even takes another drink of his beer._

_"Would you please watch how much you drink?" Sonja scolds, sighing._

_"Could you please stop watching over me? I mean it, stop monitoring me," Even retorts, raising his eyebrows daringly._

_Sonja bites the inside of her lip as she rises from the couch, "Where's your restroom?" She asks, almost too quiet for Isak to hear._

_"Down the corridor, to your right," he tells her, gesturing the way._

_Sonja disappears and a few seconds later, Emma gets up and follows, the awkward silence deafening. Isak sighs, looking down at his hands in his lap._

_"What time is it?" Even asks, breaking the silence._

_Isak takes out his phone, looking down at the screen, "21:21."_

_Even takes one last drink of his beer and rises from the couch, looking down at Isak, "Let's get out of here," he says, shuffling towards the door._

_"Go where?"_

_"Anywhere." Is all Even says as he exits, shutting the door behind him, leaving Isak in disbelief. It doesn't take Isak long, and eventually he gets up from the sofa, following Even out into the October night. ___

__-_ _

__As they enter the apartment, the heat is already on and they hear shuffling in Even's bedroom. Even gestures for Isak to stay and he obeys, leaning against the wall as Even heads down the hallway and into his bedroom. He hears quiet talking, and he knows Anette is here. A few minutes pass and Isak's shoulders relax as they exit the bedroom, Anette carrying a box with her belongings._ _

__"Again, I am so sorry I put you through this. It happened all so fast-" Even starts and Anette smiles softly._ _

__"Even, it's okay. Really. I just want you to be happy," she says, rubbing Even's shoulder. "Isak, can I talk to you for a minute?"_ _

__Isak nods and they both head towards Isak's bedroom, and Isak looks back to Even for answers but he just shrugs, a confused look in his eyes. They enter his room and Isak shuts the door, letting out a huff, "What did you want to talk about?" Anette opens the cardboard box and pulls out a smaller box that has velvet wrapping around it. She opens it, setting the box on Isak's bedside table and Isak gasps as she holds it out for Isak to take. The wedding ring. He swallows as he takes it from her hand, settling it in his palm, his breath caught in his throat, "Why are you giving this to me?"_ _

__"I know he's in love with you, and that you're in love with him. I saw it in your eyes the first time I met you, and besides. I don't really need it. I honestly think Even was thinking about you when he bought it mainly because there's no big diamond or anything, just a silver band," Isak smiles, moving the ring around in his hand and  
watches the way it catches the light. "Just be sure to use it, okay?"_ _

__Isak grins, taking the velvet box into his hands and placing the band into the box, closing it and setting it into his drawer, "I promise."_ _

__"Good. And please be sure to invite me to the wedding?"_ _

__Isak laughs, nodding, "I'll be sure to put you first on the guest list."_ _

__Anette smiles, getting up from the bed and picking up the box, "Good, I'm glad. You mind?" She says, gesturing towards the door which Isak gladly opens for her. "Thank you."_ _

__"No, thank you," Isak grins, following Anette out back to where Even is standing. Even smiles, raising an eyebrow._ _

__"What was that about?" He asks, quickly walking over to Isak's side, his hand placed on his back._ _

__"Just some stuff to cleared up, that's all," Anette answers. "Be happy, okay? That's all I ask."_ _

__Even nods, going to open the door for her, "Thank you so much, I really mean it."_ _

__"You're welcome, good bye!" Anette smiles, walking and disappearing down the hallway. Even quickly closes the door, rushing to Isak's side and grabbing his hips, pulling him close and Isak smirks, raising an eyebrow._ _

__"What's all this, huh?" Isak asks, amused._ _

__"Oh, nothing," Even replies, dipping his head down to meet his lip with Isak's, and Isak can't help himself as he smiles into the kiss, tilting his head a little to entice it.Even chuckles, pulling away and Isak leans in for more but is denied and Even grins, "This tux is so unbearably tight," he says, shrugging off the blazer._ _

__Isak smiles, nodding, "It is, I hate this thing."_ _

__"Shall we change? Maybe take a shower or something?"_ _

__"That would be amazing," Isak whispers, still holding Even close, their heartbeats seeming to synchronize. Even nuzzles their noses together as they head into their rooms to grab a change of clothes, and all Isak can think is how well Even was able to put him back together in such a short time, and he is so damn thankful for him. Mornings are going to be so different, but Isak doesn't mind. He just wants to be happy._ _


	6. Anything for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is an AU, and that some things may differ from the original story line/scene. If you find anything confusing, especially with the flash backs, please let me know! I won’t take it as offensive or anything, I will be truly grateful for your input. Thank you! I hope this chapter helped clear up some stuff I saw people question on the recent chapter.

iiiiii.

"Even?" Isak whispers into the darkness of his room, facing Even's back. "Are you awake?"

He can feel Even's laugh shake the bed and he smiles as Even rolls over to face him, his hand placed on Isak's waist, "Of course I am," he says, lightly brushing Isak's skin.

"How long ago was the wedding?" Isak asks, gazing into Even's sparkling eyes.

"About a week ago, why?"

"Did you just fall in love with me a week ago?" Isak giggles softly and Even grins, shaking his head.

"No, I fell in love with you a while ago," he admits, tucking a piece of hair behind Isak's ear.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Isak whispers, letting out a soft sigh.

"In all honesty, I was afraid of admitting my feelings for you," Even sighs too, breaking away from Isak's gaze.

"Why?" Isak asks tentatively, pulling the duvet closer around them.

"Because I was worried that there would be such a slim chance you didn't like me back. I just didn't seem to notice you showed interest," Even shrugs. "I knew we had this thing in the past, but I thought that you thought of it as a fling to get back at your ex, nothing serious. When you came to the school yard that one night, I knew I was in love with you, but I thought you hated me."

Isak smiles a little, "I never doubted I was in love with you. When you called it off and we stopped talking for a while, I was devastated. Even in the school yard we completely just discarded each other."

"I didn't want you to feel alone or anything, I knew you had the boys but every time I saw you, you always looked so sad but I thought it was just something with your parents. I never wanted you to feel sad."

"Are you sad?" Isak manages and Even meets his gaze again.

"Sad? About what?"

"Having to abandon your wedding," Isak mumbles, taking his hand and locking his fingers with Even's under the blanket.

"No! I'm not sad!" Even tells him, leaning to press a kiss on Isak's cheek.

"That's good," Isak smiles.

-

_"I think there's a crown missing," the woman says, collecting the money Isak tossed onto the counter. He digs into his pocket, finding the coin and he places it in the girls hand._

_"Thank you, here you go." She hands him the small plate with the cheese toastie on it, giving him a small smile but Isak doesn't return it._

_He turns, looking down at his feet but stops seeing familiar shoes in the door way. Even. His eyes flick up and he almost gasps out loud but he manages to hold it in, saying nothing._

_Even takes a minute before looking up, catching Isak in his gaze, but he doesn't smile and he doesn't look past Isak's black and saggy eyes from him not getting enough sleep,_

_"Hey," he manages, looking back down at Isak's hands._

_"Hi," Isak replies, biting the inside of his lip._

_"No kardemomme?"_

_Isak lets out a weak laugh, shrugging, "Kardemomme..."_

_Even smiles a little, his hands in his jacket pocket, "So, I um-"_

_"I have to go," Isak rushes, quickly pushing his way past Even and it takes all of his strength to not break down then and there. He's lost his appetite and throws away the sandwich in the nearest trash bin, his eyes burning and his heart aching. Fuck, he hasn't seen Even so long, and he really wanted to, but it just seems too much for him._

_-_

"Are you feeling alone?"

"I'm not alone, and neither are you," Isak plants a kiss on Even's lips and sighs contently.

"Now, let's sleep. We have so much to sort out tomorrow."

Even chuckles again, pulling Isak closer to him, "We'll sort it out together."

-

_"Hi," Isak says, embracing his mom and dad into a hug at the church, his hands a bit red from the cold outside. His mom smiles at him, rubbing his shoulder as she and his dad talk, and Isak seems at ease watching them smile and talk with each other. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out, opening his messages and at the very top, the first notification is a text from Even._

_'Dear Isak._  
_Right now I’m sitting where we met for the first time and I’m thinking about you. Soon it’s 21:21. I want to tell you a thousand things._  
_I’m sorry for scaring you._  
_I’m sorry for hurting you._  
_I’m sorry for not telling you I’m bipolar._  
_I was scared of losing you. I had forgotten that it’s not possible to lose anyone, that all humans are alone anyways. Remember that._  
_Even._

____

____

____

_Isak stares at the screen for a while, but his mom pulls at his sleeve, signalling for them to sit at the pew as the concert begins, but his mind is rushing. He takes out his phone and reads the text one more time, taking a deep breath before quickly rising from the pew and heading towards the doors._

____

____

____

_His breath quickens as he starts to run towards the one place that means so much to him, his breath creating white fog around him. He slows as he nears the bench, and is taken aback when Even isn't there. He takes a slow breath as he hears a door open behind him and he turns, spotting another figure across the lot. He sees Even look at him and he starts heading towards him and he does the same, both meeting in the middle. Isak cups his face with his cold hands, but surprisingly Even's face is warm. He looks Even deep in his eyes, shaking his head as he whispers, the white cloud coming before his words._

____

____

____

_“You are not alone. I'm so sorry I've left you alone," Isak chokes out, his tears overwhelming his vision. He feels Even reach up a hand and wipe them away, and he leans into the touch. He takes his hand, grasping it between his own. He blinks away the tears and finally everything focuses. Focuses on Even. Just him, and nothing else._

__

_"You haven't left me alone. You've always been with me," Even says quietly, squeezing Isak's hand lightly._

__

_Isak smiles, "I should have just stayed with you instead of treating you like this, because it makes me feel like shit." Even chuckles lightly, shaking his head, "Isak, it's okay. You're here, and I am eternally grateful."_

____

____

____

_Even's shoulders relax as Isak pulls him into a hug in the middle of the school yard, and not for one second does he hesitate to put his arms around Isak. ___

____

____

____

__-_ _

____

____

____

__Isak wakes before Even, but he doesn't move. He stays right where he is, taking in every small feature of Even's face while he's facing him. He smiles to himself, his heart seeming so much more open and less tense, along with his body. He hasn't this much good sleep in weeks. He grins as Even's eyes flutter open and Even smiles back, letting out a small yawn._ _

____

____

____

__"Good morning," Isak says, tangling his legs with Even's under the duvet._ _

____

____

____

__"Good morning, sunshine," Even murmurs._ _

____

____

____

__"Sleep well?"_ _

____

____

____

__"Of course I did."_ _

____

____

____

__Isak smiles, nodding, "That's good."_ _

____

____

____

__"You?"_ _

____

____

____

__"I woke up a bit early, but I didn't mind it. I feel fully rested."_ _

____

____

____

__"Did you stay here in bed the whole time?" Even chuckles, reaching up a hand and gently soothes out Isak's eyebrows._ _

____

____

____

__"Mhm," he replies, yawning himself._ _

____

____

____

__"Did you eat breakfast?"_ _

____

____

____

__"No, I just told you I stayed here the whole time," Isak tells him, laughing._ _

____

____

____

__"I'm gonna make you breakfast," Even declares, getting out of bed which makes Isak whine because he misses the warmth of Even's body. Even grins, walking over to the other side of the bed and kissing Isak on the cheek. "I want you to take care of yourself and take a shower, okay?"_ _

____

____

____

__Isak groans, "Do I really have to?"_ _

____

____

____

__"Yes. I'll take one after we eat."_ _

____

____

____

__Isak sighs, "Fine." He manages to get himself out of bed as Even heads to the kitchen and pulls a change of clothes from his drawers and a towel from the rack as he heads into the bathroom, setting the water to a warm, steady stream. He rushes through, washing his body and hair and just as he gets dressed and heads into the kitchen, his hair still slightly damp, Even is starting on scrambled eggs._ _

____

____

____

__"I didn't know what you liked, so I just made everything," Even says and Isak raises an eyebrow, going to stand by the counter._ _

____

____

____

__"Everything?"_ _

____

____

____

__"Mhm," Even replies, taking a bit of eggs on the spatula and blowing on them to cool them off, offering them to Isak. "Taste?"_ _

____

____

____

__Isak obliges, taking the small bite of eggs and he nods, "Good."_ _

____

____

____

__"Good," Isak hums in response and Even smiles. "The trick is a tablespoon of sour cream."_ _

____

____

____

__Isak nods, smiling a little, "It's really good."_ _

____

____

____

__"I'm glad you liked it," Even grins, finishing up the eggs and setting them to the side. "This song, though!"_ _

____

____

____

__Isak raises an eyebrow, "What?"_ _

____

____

____

__Even reaches to turn up the radio, "Gabrielle?"_ _

____

____

____

__"Are you kidding?"_ _

____

____

____

__"No?"_ _

____

____

____

__"This has to be some hashtag or something," Isak mumbles, shaking his head._ _

____

____

____

__"What is?" Even asks, laughing._ _

____

____

____

__"When you've found the man of your dreams and it turns out he like Gabrielle," Isak tells him, shrugging._ _

____

____

____

__"I'm the man of your dreams!" Even points out and Isak blushes._ _

____

____

____

__"See that's what the hashtag is!"_ _

____

____

____

__"No, no! You said I was the man of your dreams," Even grins, kissing Isak lightly on his lips. "Say it again."_ _

____

____

____

__"Hm?"_ _

____

____

____

__"Say it again."_ _

____

____

____

__Isak rolls his eyes, locking Even in a gaze, "You're the man of my dreams," Even grins, beginning to lip-sync to the song. Isak laughs, "It's shit!"_ _

____

____

____

__Even just shakes his head, dancing a little in the kitchen, and Isak bops his head a little to the song, "See you're dancing, you are!"_ _

____

____

____

__Isak blushes again, hiding his face in his hands. Even nudges him back out from his hiding, keeping his pace with the song._ _

____

____

____

__"You make me fire up, there's nothing that can cool me down. You make everything go up in smoke, there's no one else I'd rather do this with," Even sings and Isak smiles, just watching the love of his life do his thing. He pulls Even in close by his hips, and Isak cannot express how incredibly happy he is to be alone with the boy he loves so much._ _

____

____

____

__"Are you done now?" Isak asks, raising an eyebrow jokingly and Even laughs._ _

____

____

____

__"Do you not appreciate my singing to you?" Even asks, pretending to be hurt and Isak just rolls his eyes._ _

____

____

____

__"All I appreciate is you, being here, with me," Isak tells him, placing a small kiss on Even's jaw line. "Now can we eat?"_ _

____

____

____

__"Anything for you, the food should still be warm," and Even is right as they start on the huge breakfast laid before them._ _

____

____

____

__They finish, their feet tangled under the table, and Isak sighs happily, gazing at Even across from him, "That was absolutely delicious, thank you."_ _

____

____

____

__"Anything for you, like always."_ _

____

____

____

__Isak hesitates for a minute before saying, "Is that why you broke up with Sonja a few months after we met? To try and be with me?" Isak asks, folding his hands in his lap._ _

____

____

____

__"Because of you?" Isak nods. "No. I broke up with Sonja because too controlling. She always wants to be in charge."_ _

____

____

____

__Isak nods understandingly, "When did you even first see me?"_ _

____

____

____

__"What do you mean?"_ _

____

____

____

__"Like, first time you ever saw me - not at the the Kosegruppa meeting, right?"_ _

____

____

____

__Even shakes his head, smiling, "No. I saw you the first day of school."_ _

____

____

____

__"Really?" Isak asks, tilting his head to the side a little._ _

____

____

____

__"Yeah. I only joined the Kosegruppa to get to know you. Did you think I was there to have fun?"_ _

____

____

____

__Isak smiles, his cheeks firing with heat, "You're a real charmer, Even."_ _

____

____

____

__Even chuckles, "I know."_ _

____

____

____

__Isak rolls his eyes, "I'll do the dishes while you take your shower, okay?"_ _

____

____

____

__"Seems like a deal. Thank you, baby," Even says, getting up from the table and walking over to Isak, placing a kiss on his cheek._ _

____

____

____

__"Baby?" Isak mumbles to himself, the butterflies in his stomach erupting from the name, a grin spreading across his face as he stacks up the dishes together on the counter._ _

____

____

____


	7. Our Future Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No flashback in this chapter, and I don’t think there is going to be one in the next because this fic is wrapping itself up!! The next update may be the last aaaah. Also, there’s a big jump in this chapter so don’t freak haha. All it is is just a forward into the future by a year. You’ll see.

iiiiiii.

Isak places the last of Even's things on the drawer in his room, letting out a relieved sigh as Even carries some more items in and putting them into the dresser. Isak smiles as Even pulls him closer in the middle of their now shared room, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"That didn't take so long, now did it?" Even says, slipping his hands underneath Isak's shirt and he grins as the boy shivers at his touch.

"I guess not, but now we have an extra bed and an extra room - what are we supposed to do with it?"

"We can easily sell the bed, and then we can turn the room into an office or something," Even offers, shrugging.

"I guess that could work," Isak smiles, nuzzling his nose into Even's neck. "Does this mean we're a thing now?"

"Like, are you my boyfriend?" Even can feel the heat flourish underneath Isak's skin.

"Yeah," Isak responds.

"I haven't properly asked you. Do you want me to ask?"

Isak chuckles, looking up at Even, his eyes sparkling, "Sure."

Even grins, "Well, Isak Valtersen, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Isak is glowing as he nods, wrapping his arms around Even's waist and Even pulls him close, kissing the top of his head, "Of course. I love you," Isak mumbles, meeting Even's gaze.

"I love you, too," Even tells him, taking his hands into his own. "Are you hungry?"

"I haven't noticed, but yeah."

"I'll make us some lunch, okay? You can arrange in here if you want," Even offers.

"That sounds good with me," Isak says, pulling away from Even's touch. Even grins, heading off into the kitchen to start preparing lunch.

Isak gets started on arranging everything in their now shared room, placing their small items together on the top of the dresser and organizing their clothes. As he finishes, he sits on their bed, opening the drawer of the bedside table and takes the velvet box out, opening it and revealing the silver band once again. It catches the sunlight from the window and Isak smiles to himself, taking the ring and placing it on his ring finger, holding it up in front of him and his heart pounds.

He hears Even walking down the hallway and he quickly takes off the ring, placing it back into the box and back into the drawer and quickly shuts it just as Even walks in, "What are you doing just sitting in here for?"

"Just thinking about our future together," Isak responds and Even smiles, taking Isak's hand and pulls him up from the bed.

"Well, lunch is ready."

"Good, I'm starved. It smells amazing," Isak compliments and Even squeezes his hand. They sit at the table and what Even has made them takes Isak aback. Burgers. He never knew Even had such culinary skills. Isak picks up his burger carefully, taking a bite and amazing flavors flood his mouth. "Even, wow. This tastes... amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Even responds, brushing his feet against Isak's under the table. "You know, at our wedding, we'll only serve mini burgers?"

Isak raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, finishing his bite, "Our wedding? Really?"

"What, you don't think we'll get married?" Even asks seriously, setting down his burger and wiping his hands with a napkin.

Isak shrugs, taking a drink of beer, "Well, I guess it's a possibility."

Even grins, finishing his burger, "A big possibility."

Isak blushes, also finishing his burger, "We'll see," and his mind immediately thinks about the ring hidden away in his drawer.

-

"Even?" Isak calls from the bedroom, watching the TV in front of their bed.

"Yes, baby?" Even asks as he walks in, drying his hair with a towel.

Isak bites his lip, looking at his boyfriend shirtless and quickly looks away, blushing and Even laughs, sitting next to him, "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"What's the special occasion?" Even asks, wrapping the towel on his shoulders.

"Today is our one year anniversary, I thought we should be doing something special," Isak admits, shrugging, placing his head on Even's shoulder.

"That sounds nice, do you have any place in mind?"

"I've reserved a room at this really fancy hotel - it has a nice dining room and everything, and room service," Isak tells him, smiling.

"When do we go?"

"In about an hour or so," Isak responds, looking up at Even.

"It sounds perfect," Even grins, holding Isak's hand.

"I hope it's perfect," Isak kisses Even's cheek, beaming. "Should we pack?"

"How long are we staying?"

"Till tomorrow night."

"We shouldn't need much then, just maybe an extra change of clothes," Even gets up from the bed, pulling a bag from the closet, setting it on the bed and they begin filling it with clothes and extra essentials.

By the time they're done, it's almost time to go, so they head out, deciding to walk, hand in hand, the bag in Isak's free hand. They arrive and check in, heading up into their room and Isak smiles, looking over at Even, "I'm going to go set this in the room, okay?"

Even nods in response, smiling at the giddiness in his boyfriend as he removes his coat, setting it on the back of a chair. Isak makes his way back to Even, coming from behind him and wrapping his arms around the waist from behind.

"Well, hello," Even chuckles, turning so he is facing Isak.

"Hi," he responds, smiling. "I made reservations for eight."

"What time is it now?"

"7:30," Isak sighs happily, closing his eyes as he leans his head on Even's chest.

"Should we watch a movie or something?" Even asks and he feels Isak nod and they make their way to the couch, turning on the TV to some movie playing on a channel, but they don't pay attention to it.

Isak plays with Even's hands, his feet tucked up on the couch, as Even has his head placed on Isak's. They eventually break apart to get dressed for the dinner reservation and head to the hotel restaurant together, smiling with pride for one another

"Hi, we have a reservation under Isak Valtersen?" Isak says to the waiter, and he nods, gesturing for them to follow.

"We have the best seat in the house for you, right this way," the man says, making his way through the path of tables, Isak and Even following behind. "Here we are, here are your menus, and I will be right back to check with you in a moment." The waiter smiles as he walks away, attending to another table and Isak smiles at Even as they sit across from each other.

"What are you going to order, baby?" Even asks, grinning, as he skims through the menu.

"A burger, most likely. You?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Even chuckles, setting down his menu and the waiter returns with a note pad.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll both take the classic mayo burger with a side of basket fries, and some wine," Even tells the man and Isak smiles, nodding in agreement.

The waiter writes it down quickly and smiles at them both, "I will be back with your order in a few."

When he leaves and heads into the kitchen, Isak leans forward and takes Even's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of his hand and Even smiles, gazing at Isak lovingly.

"You know I love you, right?" Isak asks, his lips twitching up into a smile.

"Of course I do, and you know I love you," Even responds, leaning back a little as the waiter returns, putting their plates in front of them.

"Here we are, and here is the classical wine we have. It comes in a bottle, so it will just be resting here in a bucket of ice for you to enjoy," the waiter grins, nodding, as he walks away to attend to others.

Isak and Even begin eating, the food absolutely amazing, "I'm sorry to say it, but I think these burgers are better than yours," Isak jokes, taking a sip of wine from his glass.

Even guffaws, shaking his head, eating a couple of fries before responding, "You're a bad liar."

"I am not!" Isak retorts, frowning.

Even laughs deeply, taking the last bite of his burger and the last drink of his wine, "Yes, you are. But, this dinner was amazing. Thank you."

Isak blushes but brushes it off as an effect from the wine, and he finishes his plate as well. He calls for the waiter and pays the check, signing his name and the waiter smiles, bidding them a good evening as they leave the restaurant. As Even heads off to the elevator to go to their room, Isak pulls him back, nodding towards the doors that lead outside into the garden of the hotel, "Let's go for a walk?"

Even smiles, following Isak out into the warm night, a slight breeze greeting them as they walk around the garden, hands knitted together. They walk in silence for a few minutes, taking in the beautiful scenery and the sky above them. Isak stops at a bench and they sit, still hand in hand, and Isak takes a deep breath.

"Even?" He asks quietly.

"Hm?"

"Can I express something to you?"

"Of course you can," Even responds, and he frowns as Isak lets go of his hand, turning his head to look at him and he can tell Isak is nervous, "Baby, what is it?"

Isak gets up from the bench slowly, reaching into his pocket and pulls out the velvet box with the silver band inside and Even's breath catches in his throat as he recognizes the box, "Even, I love you so much."

"Isak-" Even starts but Isak stops him, shaking his head with a small smile, the lights from the garden glistening in his hair.

"But you don't know how much I love you because I simply cannot put it into words," Isak opens the box, the light shining perfectly upon the silver. "I guess I can take the easy way and show you physically how much I love you just through one small item."

"I know we've had a rough past, and it was rough for both of us both mentally and physically, but I never stopped doubting I loved you because I knew I couldn't give you up, and I guess we both have the same mindset. On some things, anyway," Even laughs a little, his voice cracking from unshed tears, watching the boy he loves pour his heart out in front of him. "Even Bech Næsheim, you mean the absolute world to me. I love every bit of you - every flaw - every perfection, and I want to keep all of that with me for as long as I am alive. So, Even. It would make me so happy if you would marry me?"

Isak lets out a deep breath, kneeling with the open box in his hand, presenting the ring, and Even is speechless. He rises from the bench, choking back tears as he speaks.

"Yes."

Isak smiles, getting up and taking the ring from the box and placing it on Even's shaking hands, and to be fair his are shaking too. He puts the empty box back into his pocket and Even takes Isak's face into his hands, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Where did you get this ring?" Even laughs, looking down at it.

"Anette gave it to me," Isak responds, smiling. “She made me promise to use it.”

"Of course she did," Even grins, pulling Isak back in with another kiss.

"I love you. So much," Isak gasps between kisses, smiling, and Even finally pulls away, his eyes glistening from tears and Isak gently wipes them away.

"I love you too. Let's go back to our room," Even says, and they both head up there eagerly, never letting go of each other once. When they enter the room and the door is closes, Even can't keep his hands away. As he has Isak pinned against a wall, he pulls away, looking at the young boy who's hair is a mess and his breath is rushed. "You mean so much to me."

Isak grins, gasping for breath before connecting their lips hastily.


	8. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit the last chapter aaaH!! thanks to everyone who’s read this and enjoyed it - its been fun to write and im sure to write more chapter fics in the future <33

iiiiiiii.

"Are you nervous?" Jonas whispers as he feels Isak's shaky breath rattle his body, his fingers working quickly to fix his tie. 

"No," Isak takes a big gulp of air. "Yes, fuck, I'm nervous. I never thought I'd be doing this."

Jonas chuckles, letting his hands drop to his sides and he steps back as Isak takes in another deep breath - his hands are shaking, and Jonas notices, "Just think, you're marrying the man of your dreams."

"I'm not exactly sure if he's the man of my dreams-"

"Isak Valtersen, you're literally thirty-three years old and have been chasing after him since high school and so has he. I'm sure he's the man of your dreams."

Isak laughs weakly, shaking his hands frantically to try and get rid of his nerves, but of course it doesn't work. He feels Magnus pat his shoulder and he smiles at the boys in front of him, all standing there, looking proud of their best friend.

"Are you happy?" Jonas asks.

"Yes," Isak answers quietly.

"With him?"

"Of course."

"Then get your ass over there, walk down that aisle, and marry the man of your dreams," Jonas grins.

"Always so pushy," Isak rolls his eyes jokingly.

"Well, I should be, since you are getting married."

"Guys, we should head out. If we're gonna be Even's best men, we need to get out there. Isak has to be at the altar in ten," Magnus explains and Mahdi nods, following them out the door and Isak is left alone in the dressing room.

5 minutes pass before his mother walks in, pride beaming from her face, "Halla!"

Isak manages a smile, "Hi, mamma."

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You think? Or are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Isak responds.

"Good. Now, come on, we got only a few minutes, pappa is in the very front row, and just remember. You can turn back at any time if you're not sure," she says, a stern look in her eyes.

Isak huffs, "I'm sure about this, mamma."

"I'm just glad I'm still around to see my boy marry - took you long enough."

They both laugh a little as they walk towards the entrance, the wooden floor below them and Isak swears he's standing on a cliff, anxiety taking over. He looks over at his mom for reassurance and he gets a nod in response, and he slowly interlocks his elbow with hers just as the soft music begins, and his heart is racing with every step, and he hopes to God he doesn't trip. Not now. 

He sees Jonas and the boys standing next to Even, smiling. He swoops his eyes through the crowd and spots Anette who is smiling so widely at him and he nods his head slightly in her direction as a quiet thank you, and then he quickly averts his eyes to Even. His heart swells with so much love and pride, and he almost quickens his pace, but he manages to stay steady. It seems like millions of years have gone by and soon he's holding Even's hand in his own, his mom taking her seat next to pappa, and he just wants to grasp her hand and make her stay, but it's too late. 

He lets out a breath, smiling at Even, and Even grins back, his eyes sparkling and Isak just wants to stare into his eyes the whole time - and really, that's all he does. He almost drowns out the sound of the pastor but he quickly jumps to attention when he hears the word vows. He clears his throat, and Even waits patiently for Isak to start.

"Even, I don't know where I would be without you. Definitely not here, that's for sure. I probably wouldn't be in any happy place, either, but you've saved me. I was so broken and somehow, some way, you managed to put me back together so quickly unlike anyone else, so thank you."

"I know we've had such a rough past, but we're so mended together now. Not just as separate puzzles but as one of those painful puzzles that have so many pieces that are hard as hell to put together, but too beautiful to take apart again, and that perfectly sums up us," Isak takes a quick breath, his eyes burning with tears that he knows are bound to be shown.

"Just know how much I appreciate you. I could not be who I am right now without you. I love you," he finishes, slipping the silver band on Even's finger.

A tear slips and he quickly reaches up to wipe it away with his hand, letting out a weak laugh and so does Even, and Isak can see too that Even is on the verge of tears, but he starts on his own vows.

"Isak, the first time I saw you on the first day of school, I knew I couldn't ever forget about you. The grumpy teenager that still had so much love inside him. The Kosegruppa meeting meant so much to me, even though we barely knew each other even then, but now I feel as though I know every thing about you, even everything you think needs to be kept away in all those cracks of yours," Even smiles.

"One day, I swear to make a movie about you, and show you how much you mean to me, and how much I love and care about you. I hope you know you've changed me as a person, and that I can never love someone as much as I love you, right now. There are probably an infinite collection of Isak's and Even's doing this right now, but it's just that we're outside or something," Isak and Even laugh together, and Isak shakes his head, continuing to absorb every word.

"It has been my privilege to be able to put you back together again, and it is my greatest joy to be spending every minute with you for the rest of my life. I love you, so very much," and just like Isak, he finishes too, placing the silver band right on Isak's ring finger and Isak's heart jumps a bit. This is real.

Isak reaches up gingerly to wipe away Even's tears, and then he wipes away his own just as the pastor begins to speak again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am so very proud to announce the newly wed couple of Isak Valtersen and Even Bech Naesheim. You may now kiss your groom," the pastor beams as Even pulls Isak close by his waist and quickly leans down, sealing their lips, despite the salty taste from their tears, and in this moment the puzzle is finally completed. 

They hear everyone around them cheering, and when they finally pull away, they're grinning at each other as they take each others hand and start down the aisle, hugging their family and friends. 

As they leave, everyone else files behind them and into the venue for the after-party. The music is already blasting, and when they enter the room, Isak is engulfed in compliments from the boys.

"Isak, we're so fucking proud of you man," Magnus exclaims, throwing his arm around Isak's shoulders.

"We're happy for you, Isak. Really," Mahdi grins, already gulping away at his champagne. 

"Thank you, guys. For being there for me when I needed it and for being here with me now, it means a lot."

"That's what we're here for, man," Jonas smiles.

Even makes his way over to the boys and pulls Isak to the side, winking as the boys give them dirty but joking looks, and Even has to lean in close to Isak can hear him due to the loud music, "Eva and them want to talk to you. They're over there by the cake."

Isak nods, smiling, brushing his hand over Even's waist before heading towards the girls. As soon as they spot him, they all scream in excitement.

"Isak! We're so happy for you!" Eva says, wrapping Isak in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Eva."

"We knew you would meet each other in the middle sooner or later," Sana laughs and Noora smiles, taking a small sip of her wine.

"I'm pretty sure we all knew since high school," Vilde grins. "We're all happy for you, you deserve to be happy. And thanks to my Kosegruppa meeting, you two got closer!"

Isak laughs, nodding, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I think thanks are in order. Thank you, Vilde."

Vilde nods, taking a drink of her wine straight from the bottle, "I knew those meetings weren't for nothing."

-

They talk for a while before Magnus announces over the mic that it's time for the cake to be cut and Isak feels the butterflies erupt in his stomach because once again he's realizing this is real. His hand finds Even's as they head towards the beautiful cake, and they both take the knife in their hands and gingerly make an incision in the side, cutting out the perfect piece. Per tradition, they take turns feeding each other and Isak can't help but giggle at how cliche it is.

In the middle of eating their cake, a slow song comes on. Isak ignores it, but Even is there pulling at his hands, "Come on! The newly weds are supposed to have their first slow dance," Even grins.

Isak groans but follows Even out into the middle of the dance floor anyway, the feeling of Even's hands placed on his waist enough to make him feel comfortable, and arms placed behind Even's head. They dance carefully, their hearts syncing to the slow music. Isak lets out a content sigh, lying his head on Even's shoulder and he knows Even is smiling.

"How much longer until we can go home?" Isak mumbles quietly.

"Maybe an hour or so, depends when people get too drunk," Even chuckles.

Isak smiles to himself, looking up at Even with eyes filled with love and adoration, "I want to go now."

"Now? Really? We've only been here for about two hours," Even pouts.

Isak sighs softly, shrugging, "I just want to go back to our home, we can tell people I'm not feeling well or something."

Even sighs but eventually gives in to the younger boys request. He heads off to tell Magnus and them and to make sure to spread the word as Isak stands near the door. Within five minutes, Even is by his side again, taking his hand and leading him out the door to his car. He holds the door open for Isak and he gets in quickly, anxiously wanting to get home.

Even enters the car and starts the ignition, but hesitates before pulling out of the parking lot, "Why do you want to go home?"

"I want to be with you, and just you," Isak admits, shrugging, and he can't help but blush.

"Good enough for me," and with that, Even heads off towards home.

They arrive in about ten minutes and they quickly make their way into their flat and shuffle out of their shoes and they change into something more comfortable - sweats, hoodies, etc.

Isak quickly makes his way towards Even who is standing on the other side of the room and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close and into a deep kiss, and eventually his hands wander up to Even's hair. He can feel Even laugh into the kiss and that makes him pull away, raising an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"I know why you wanted to leave - you're still a lightweight. You could barely handle three beers. You're tired," Even grins.

"Am not!" Isak says defensively, crossing his arms.

"It's late, lets just sleep okay?"

Isak sighs, but he does really know he's tired, so he obliges, slipping off his shirt and Even does the same and they crawl into bed together and their legs entangle automatically, Even's arm draped across Isak's waist, and that's how they sleep that night - just peacefully, because they really deserve it.

-

When Isak wakes up in the morning, he smiles to himself, looking down at his hand and finding the glistening ring. He looks over at the clock and finds that it's almost eleven in the morning, so he makes his way out of bed, not even bothering to put on a shirt and when he makes his way into the kitchen, he sees Even was thinking the same thing.

He watches as Even pulls out the eggs from the fridge, placing them on the counter along with a pan, setting it on the stove. Isak shuffles across the room, wrapping his arms slowly around Even's waist and he can feel him shiver. Isak grins just as Even turns around in his arms, raising a mischievous eyebrow.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Even says and Isak places a small kiss on his lips.

"Good morning," Isak glances over at the food on the counter. "What are you making? Breakfast?"

Even nods, slipping away from Isak's grip and goes back to stand by the counter, arranging the ingredients. Isak goes over to the empty counter and jumps up onto it, the cold marble underneath his hands. He watches Even intently, a warm feeling spreading through his stomach. 

Even lets out a huff - a huff of anxiousness and wanting - and all of a sudden Isak finds Even between his legs, his hands placed on his thighs, and Even has his face cradled between his hands and he's kissing him roughly.

Even pulls away for a moment, and Isak's eyes are wide with bewilderment but pleasure, his hair a way worse mess than what it was when he woke up, and Even mumbles in his husky voice before reconnecting their lips again hastily, "Breakfast can wait."

Isak grins, running his hands through Even's hair as they kiss, and soon he finds himself being picked up from the cold counter and being carried into their bedroom by Even, and Isak can't help himself but let out a small noise that gets lost in Even's mouth. Isak would have never guessed that putting together a puzzle could get so intense. 

-

Afterwards, they just lay there in their bed, Even stroking Isak's eyebrow as Isak just gazes at him, lying on his stomach, Even on his side.

"How was that for you?" Even asks quietly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Fucking great," Isak laughs. "For it being my first time, amazing."

Even grins, "Your first time? With a guy?"

Isak nods, "Yeah."

Even hums a bit, his eyelashes brushing against his skin and Isak takes in how beautiful Even looks to him. He reaches up a hand, brushing his fingers over Even's lip and Even smiles underneath the fingers, raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying this moment," Isak answers honestly.

Even grins, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Isak answers as he leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on Even's lips.

"We've been through hell and back just to be together, but honestly I would do it all over again just to have you back," Even tells Isak, smiling softly.

"I would do anything for you," Isak responds, his eyes drooping a little from exhaustion.

"I appreciate that. Now sleep, baby," Even orders, smiling as Isak's eyes drift shut. How perfect everything is fitting together for them.

Just perfect.


End file.
